7.5.3 TRANSLATIONAL METHODOLOGIES DEVELOPMENT PROJECT A large number of molecular abnormalities contribute to the cancer phenotype. Investigators have demonstrated that inhibition of these targets by some compounds affects cancer phenotypes in model systems. What is frequently missing from these efforts is a method to turn an observation, or even a compound, into a drug that can be tested in human clinical trials. This problem is not restricted to cancer therapies, and this has been recognized by the University's AHC. A substantial commitment to the development of new therapies, as outlined above by Dr. Cerra's conceptual framework of Research Corridors'* has led to the development of two separate new efforts, the Institute of Therapeutic Discovery and Development (ITDD) and the Center for Translational Medicine (CTM). For these developmental funds, we request support for a new technology/methodology resource, termed Translational Methodologies. The purpose is to facilitate translation of basic laboratory studies into the clinic by engaging the ITDD and the CTM in a joint, integrated effort to bring new small molecule inhibitors, drugs, proteins or cells into phase I clinical cancer trials. Funds will be used to provide staff for translational methodologies that will develop specific high priority projects toward phase I trials,